


The Truth Will Set You Free

by AWanderingSoul



Series: Halloween Drabble Challenge 2016 [23]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Coming Out, F/M, Getting Together, Halloween, M/M, haunted hayride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: Day 23 of 31 Days of Halloween ChallengeRick and Carl go on a hayride and run into Daryl.





	

Rick pulled away from the house he shared with his ex-wife and her new husband, his son in the passenger seat. He had offered to take Carl out for the day so Lori and Shane could have some time alone. “So what do you want to do today?” “I was thinking we could maybe go to the arcade and I was hoping we could go on that new haunted hayride that just opened.” Rick didn't see a problem with this idea and started driving to the nearest mall. The hayride didn't start until later that night and Rick quickly sent a text to let Lori know. 

They spent hours at the mall getting a few new clothes and playing games. At about six they headed over to the new hayride, there were not many people in line for it. Standing in front of them was Daryl Dixon, one of Rick's new deputies. Carl had run right over to say hi, he had become extremely close to the younger man and it filled Rick with a bit of warmth to see them interact. He couldn't deny that the brunette was very attractive and when they had the time to talk found they had quite a bit in common. Since his divorce he was able to be more of himself become the person he had always wanted to be. Carl had found that Daryl was by himself and invited him to join the two of them. During the ride they talked more, Daryl telling Rick he was sorry to hear about his divorce. “Oh no everything is fine mom and dad still live together and everything.” Carl said as the ride stopped. He hopped off heading over to a stand selling food. Daryl gave Rick a funny look and the sheriff couldn't stifle his laugh. “Lori and I have known each other since we were kids. We went to college together and ended up having sex one night while drunk. We had Carl nine months later but because our family's were very devout church folks they forced us to marry. Unfortunately I'm gay so the one kid was all we had. When I introduced her to my best friend they ended up falling in love and since we had both grown up we stood up to our families and got the divorce. I'm still living in the house, though there is a place about two houses down and I'm just waiting for the Realtor to let me know if I got it. And you probably didn't want to hear all that. Sorry.” Rick nervously rubbed the back of his head, a sheepish smile on his face. Daryl was so happy to find out that Rick was gay and before he could let his mind talk him out of it, leaned over to kiss him. Carl stood off to the side a smile on his face, he was happy that his dad might get his own happy ending.


End file.
